


Make it up to me

by bleubluebleu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, read for some soft seungbin ladz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleubluebleu/pseuds/bleubluebleu
Summary: some fluffy domestic-y Seungbin ive been sitting on because well,,, seungbin is so underappreciated grrr its one of my favorite ships anyway





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i swear ill do the changbin x hyunjin soon!! cries dont hate me pls this just came to me easier first

The light scratches at Changbins consciousness, slowly bringing it more to the surface and further out of the swiftly fading remains of his dreams. He screws his face up and violently jerks to the other side of his pillow, away from the sunbeams only to whack his nose and chin against something both soft and hard, which immediately lets out a loud and angry groan. Eyes flying open, changbin groans against the pain in his nose to find a head of dark and messy brown hair hiding into the pillow next to him with dramatic noises of pain.

 

Changbin forgot about last night & Seungmin sneaking into his bed and waking him up, again, for like the 4th night in a row. Something about Jisung snoring... and totally not about the nightmares Seungmin has been having recently. Changbin had wanted to confront Seungmin about these repeated episodes, but that line of questioning flies out of his head as Seungmin continues making a fuss, now whining in his still-sleepy voice. Rolling his eyes but unable to keep the smile from peeking out, he shakes Seungmin’s shoulders with his right hand, his left still massaging his own nose.

 

Seungmin's wordless complaining about Changbin's accidental headbutt continue until, “Seungmin-ah you’re fine stop being dramatic. Your nose isn’t broken for goodness sake.” He meant to say more but is halted when Seungmin swats at his face with his hand, still griping and insisting that there are, “far nicer ways to wake me up Hyung!” Changbin rolls his eyes and smacks Seungmin’s hand away from his face, and starts wiggling his way out of bed to get to the bathroom when he's stopped by a hand twisting itself in his shirt, forcing him to stay where he is.

 

“Hyung, you have to make it up to me now~” Seungmin drowsily calls, peeking his eyes now out between the covers and his messy hair. Changbin huffs and tries to escape only to be yanked back again, this time completely onto the bed back down to Seungmin’s level once more. Seungmin shimmies closer so he and Changbin are barely a breath apart before releasing his iron-tight grip on Changbins shirt.

 

He looks down, suddenly seeming bashful before whispering, “Hyungg, you woke me up so rudely you have to make it up to me...” followed by obscene pouting that Changbin sincerely doubts even he could rival. He's never seen Seungmin pull stunts like this or tug on his heart so badly before. He does not have control over himself for several moments, mouth hung open in obvious shock at Seungmin’s cute display, barely processing his words.

 

He swallows hard and looks past Seungmin to stare at the blank and barren wall behind him, unable to keep Seungmin’s gaze, which is setting his face on fire. “Like, like what” he manages to mumble, feeling embarrassment flood his body and colors his face, and seeing Seungmin’s mouth slip from sleepy-neutral to a smirk that spreads across his entire expression, eyes narrowing and shifting impossibly closer to Changbin.

 

Changbin feels Seungmin’s hands slide up to toy with his collar as he swallows again finally bringing his gaze back to Seungmin, wanting to crawl back at how intensely he's staring again, apparently now wide awake.

 

“A good morning kiss”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbins an insecure boi vs. Seungmin who just wanna smooch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey,,,, remember when i said i would add the next chapter the next day.... whoopsies :D
> 
> this is bad so imma just *chucks and runs*

“A good morning kiss”

 

Seungmin’s voice rattles around Changbins head, distantly feeling his mouth drop open again, this time actually shell-shocked. A kiss... what the hell is he talking about

 

Changbin’s voice comes out strangled at first, before he manages to choke out, “What are you talking about? A kiss? Is this some kind of joke?” He doesn’t notice how Seungmin’s hands tighten on the shirt collar at Changbin’s reaction, almost defensively, while also making sure Changbin can’t escape.

 

Seungmin’s smirk drains from his face and stubbornness replaces it, almost setting like a mask, his voice getting firmer and almost more defiant. “I want a good morning kiss. Since you decided whacking my in the nose was your way of waking me up, I want something to make up for it”

 

Changbin’s sure Seungmin is just doing this to tease him to make him on edge and bother him like always. So why is his heart racing and his mouth suddenly bone dry? “So you want a kiss? Like on the mouth...?” He trips over the word mouth and awkwardly trails off. His eyes continue darting all over Seungmin’s face, almost desperately gauging his reaction.

 

“Y-yeah” Seungmin pauses, taking a deep breath, still staring Changbin down. “like a real kiss. Not the one you gave Felix.” Changbin can’t for the life of him look Seungmin in the eye, and he can't understand why Seungmin would want a kiss from him. And not like, Jeongin, or- or Hyunjin, or really anyone else but Changbin?

 

Changbin blinks, focusing back to Seungmin again, realizing he hasn’t said anything for several moments and can see how the pause has unnerved Seungmin, can see the nervousness and panic tightening the corners of his mouth, and feels the sudden tenseness in Seungmin’s grip on his collar, like he’s preparing himself for the worst.

 

Changbin starts softly with, “I...” but he stops when he feels Seungmin jolt, startled. Changbin continues because he knows if he stops he won’t find the courage to start again. “Are you sure? Me?” Changbin hears Seungmin huff, as if Changbin’s hesitance exasperated him enough to forget how nervous he seemed just moments before.

 

“Yes, you. Just how many times do I have to ask?” Paired with a slight eye roll, he tugs once more on the shirt collar, shifting impossibly closer to Changbin, just far enough apart to wait for Changbin to make the final move, and staring so determinedly into his eyes Changbin feels suspended in them.

 

The choice is easy, the action not so much. Steeling himself, and screwing his eyes shut he leans forward, enough to softly press his lips again Seungmin's, feeling something swell within him at the contact, a noise slipping out between them, and he can't help but feel his face heat up as the responding puff of air Seungmin blows out against his face, as if laughing slightly at Changbin's reaction, before Seungmin pressed himself more completely against Changbin, kissing him more fully than the little hesitant attempt Changbin had made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to send me prompt ideas c: https://curiouscat.me/changbinsonly
> 
> important tho... theres a difference between saying "can you write xyz" then "what about x & y meeting in college and blah blah"... i want the latter please i get annoyed by the former c: thank u

**Author's Note:**

> :D im probably gonna add another chapter tonight but wanted to get this out at least//
> 
> pls i accept any and all criticism if u think my writing sucks PLS tell me so i can get better i need all the help i can get i havent written in so long i really,, really suck now TT~TT
> 
> anyway i love seungbin n will die for this ship. thank u  
> ps. id love it if u submitted any suggestions for ships prompts whatever for me to write :D here: https://curiouscat.me/changbinsonly


End file.
